CoD—Cash (Cinta) On Delivery
by cumi-cumi
Summary: [Sulay] Bermula dari Suho yang butuh sneaker, dan Kris yang mengusulkan berbelanja online./ "Sis, bisa Cod-an?"/ "Joonmyun, kamu sebenernya promosi sellernya atau barangnya sih?" [onlineshop!au]


**COD**

 **Pairing:** Sulay

 **Characters:** _Suho, Lay, Kris, Mama Kim, Jongdae (mention)_

 **Warning:** BL, panjang, indonesian!universe, bahasa nggak baku, lenjeh, garing, dll.

.

.

Joonmyun mendorong gagang pintu lalu menutup daunnya dengan suara klik pelan. Dia berlutut sebentar untuk melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki yang membalut di kaki, kemudian meninggalkannya di atas rak sepatu yang sengaja di letakan di sisi pintu.

Pria itu beralih melucuti _hoodie_ pikachu berwarna kuning yang tadi sempat digunakannya untuk berlindung dari hantaman sinar matahari, melipatnya dan menyampirkannya di lengan kiri. Joonmyun menyandarkan punggung di pintu, kening berkerut dan bahunya merosot, lemas. Sementara helaan nafas panjang yang terkesan berat lolos dari bibirnya begitu saja.

Tanpa menyadari jika kakak sepupunya Kris, yang memang nenumpang tinggal di rumahnya selama dia sekolah bisnis, memperhatikan tingkah muramnya dengan kepalanya yang menyembul dari ambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Kenapa mukamu jelek begitu?" pertanyaan yang terkesan nan polos itu terlontar otomatis dari seberang.

Joonmyun mendengus keras, sudah terbiasa dengan gaya Kris yang ceplas ceplos, tanpa basa-basi. Joonmyun menghela nafas kemudian, mendekati kakak sepupunya yang masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyanderkan sisi tubuhnya di kusen pintu.

"Tadi aku rencana mau cari sneaker baru buat acara dies natalis lusa. Suruh cari sneaker warna putih katanya," Joonmyun menjelaskan, "Tapi dari lima toko yang aku datangi, tidak ada satupun sneaker yang cocok denganku. Jadi aku pulang dengan tangan kosong deh." dia menghela nafas sekali lagi, "Aku kesal saja, waktuku jadi banyak yang terbuang sia-sia."

Ya, Joonmyun ini bukan tipe orang yang suka buang-buang waktu. Dia lebih suka buang buang uang, oke.

Kris yang sedari tadi berkaca pada cermin yang menempel pada kabinet diatas washtafel, ikut memasang wajah berpikir, mengelus-elus dagunya yang mulai dipenuhi rambut-rambut halus. "Eum... bagaimana kalau cari di online shop saja? Hemat waktu juga kan?" Joonmyun mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi,

"Online shop? Memang bisa?"

Kris memutar mata jenuh, "Ya bisa lah. Hello _Junmen~_ Kau ini tinggal di gua ya?" ejeknya dengan tangan tersampir di pinggang, "Makanya _up to date_ dong, kekinian, gitu."

"Tapi online shop kan nggak aman _, hyung._ Kalau ditipu bagaimana?" Joonmyun sangsi.

Jujur saja, berbelanja secara online memang bukan gayanya, berbeda dengan Kris yang memang _shopaholic_ baik di dunia nyata maupun dunia maya.

Joonmyun lebih suka datang ke toko langsung jika ingin membeli sesuatu, tentunya karena memang lebih terpercaya dan lebih terjamin. Yah, meskipun materi bukan masalah bagi keluarganya, tapi kalau ditipu orang rasanya juga tidak mengenakan kan?

"Tenang saja, di online shop kan ada sistem COD," timpal kakak sepupunya ringan. "COD?"

"Ho'oh," Kris menganggukan kepala, sembari tangannya terulur untuk membuka kabinet dan mengubek-ubek isinya, " _Cash On Delivery_ , atau transaksi saat ketemuan. Jadi kau dan si _seller_ janjian di satu tempat, kau bawa uangnya dan si _seller_ bawa barangnya. Kau kan jadi tahu fisik barangnya secara langsung, ori atau tidak. Lalu kalau sudah cocok dan memang barangnya bagus, tinggal bayar deh. Selesai."

"Bisa begitu ya?" Joonmyun bertanya dengan nada takjub. Dan kini dia mulai menimang-nimang, tangan mengelus dagu. Usul Kris tadi rasanya tidak buruk juga. Tapi tetap saja, Joonmyun masih agak ragu, "Tapi bagaimana cara membedakan _seller_ yang _trusted_ dan tidak?"

"Gampang, nanti aku beritahu tipsnya," Kris melempar cengiran lebar kepadanya, sebelum memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap kabinet, menarik pisau cukur barunya yang baru dibelinya dua hari yang lalu dari dalam sana.

Omong-omong, kemarin pisau cukur Kris—

Kris memandangi pisau cukur barunya, kening berkerut.

"Ini _kok—"_

"Eum, kalau begitu aku tunggu tipsmu ya, _hyung_. Tapi sekarang aku mau mandi dulu nih, panas... hahaha."

Joonmyun buru-buru cabut dari tempat, sebelum Kris sempat menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dari pisau cukur barunya. Soalnya pisau cukur baru Kris itu—

"SIAPA YANG MENGGUNAKAN PISAU CUKURKU UNTUK MEMOTONG BAWANG _—KURANGAJAR._ TERKUTUKLAH KAU WAHAI KIM JOONMYUUUUUN."

–yah, memang kemarin Joonmyun meminjamnya sebentar untuk memotong bawang karena tidak bisa menemukan pisau lain, _he he he._

.

.

.

Kedua mata Joonmyun kini terfokus penuh pada layar ponsel pintarnya, jarinya disapukan pada permukaan bening benda elektronik itu dengan gesit. Joonmyun men- _scroll_ , ke atas, ke bawah, begitu selama beberapa saat.

Lelaki berparas halus itu dengan khidmat memandang layar di depannya yang tengah menyuguhkan fitur aplikasi instagram. Dia sedang mencari online shop _trusted_ yang berjualan _sneaker_ , sesuai dengan tips yang diberikan oleh sang sepupu Kris.

Tadi sore dia sudah dimaafkan oleh Kris karena menggunakan pisau cukur barunya tanpa ijin, dengan syarat Joonmyun mau berjanji membelikannya pisau cukur baru plus uang traktiran seminggu, katanya sih biaya ganti rugi—walau Joonmyun lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai _pemalakan_ —akhirnya Kris yang terhormat, bersedia memberikannya tips berbelanja online shop yang aman dan benar di instagram.

Pertama, dia harus mencari online shop yang memang menjual _sneaker,_ bisa dicari melalui _search bar_ atau _hastag._

Setelah disuguhi beberapa online shop yang menjual _sneaker,_ Joonmyun harus bisa selektif. Dia buka satu per satu lapak online shop tersebut untuk dipilah-pilah. Kris juga berkata untuk tidak tergiur iming-iming harga murah, yang Joonmyun tidak permasalahkan juga karena sebenarnya uang juga bukan masalah baginya, ya.

Setelah itu, untuk _trusted_ atau tidaknya, bisa dilihat dari apakah olshop tersebut menawarkan COD. Yah, walaupun tidak semua online shop yang tidak menawarkan COD berarti penipu, tapi setidaknya untuk jaga-jaga dan jaminan keamanan saja.

Toh lagipula, Joonmyun memang berniat untuk membeli sneakernya dengan sistem COD.

Kemudian bandingkan jumlah _followers_ dengan likersnya di beberapa foto, apakah kira-kira sebanding atau tidak. Karena kata Kris, jumlah _followers_ yang banyak bukanlah jaminan, bisa saja _followers_ tersebut diperoleh dengan cara membeli atau hacking. Lihat juga apakah terdapat riwayat komentar-komentar negatif dari para pembeli di katalog-katalog yang dipampang di instagramnya, terutama di _latest photo._

Yang lumayan valid, jangan lupa cek _'photos on you'_ atau tag tag an dari para customer. Jika tidak ada _tag tag_ -an atau testimonial sama sekali padahal _followers_ segudang, maka patut dicurigai. Dan yang terakhir, Kris juga memperkenalkannya dengan sapaan kekinian antara _seller_ dan _buyer,_ seperti sis dan gan, bahkan terkadang kita bisa mendapat panggilan _say_ dan _beb_ dari _seller._

Sapaan sapaan diatas memang dimaksudkan agar percakapan antara buyer dan seller terkesan lebih hangat dan ramah. Usai menyeleksi dan menimang-nimang diantara ratusan onlineshop yang menawarkan menjual _sneaker_ ori, Joonmyun akhirnya memantapkan pilihan pada satu onlineshop yang menarik perhatiannya.

Olshop tersebut bernama _unicornparadise,_ yang agak lucu juga mengingat olshop ini menjual _sneaker_ dan bukan unicorn. _Ah, tapi bodo amat,_ itu bukan urusannya.

Joonmyun menatap dengan khidmat katalog sepatu yang ditawarkan, membuka satu per satu foto _sneaker_ yang sekiranya menarik atensi. Membutuhkan waktu selama beberapa menit sebelum Joonmyun akhirnya merasa terpikat dengan salah satu _sneaker_ yang ada disana, berwarna putih strip hitam, simple dan sesuai dengan _style-_ nya.

Setelah membaca _caption_ dengan teliti untuk memastikan bahwa ukuran kakinya memang _available,_ dan tidak lupa juga untuk men- _capture sneaker_ pilihannya, Joonmyun bergegas mengkontak si penjual melalui kontak yang tersedia di kolom bio.

Joonmyun menutup akun instagramnya dan membuka aplikasi chatting line di ponsel. Dia mengklik fitur "cari id" dan mengetikan id line si _owner_ di kolom. Setelah menekan tombol "cari" dan loading beberapa detik, munculah sebuah id dengan username Zhang Yixing, ber- _display picture_ Princess Calestia—yang Joonmyun ingat merupakan salah satu karakter di kartun _My Little Pony_ , kartun kesukaannya juga kebetulan—Joonmyun buru-buru mengklik pilihan _"add friend"_ dan langsung membuka obrolan dengan si _owner._

Mungkin kesannya ngebet, tapi Jonmyun memang membutuhkan _sneaker_ itu untuk acara dies natalis lusa. Joonmyun mengirim _screenshoot_ sneaker yang diinginkannya ke ruang obrolan, dan membubuhkan kalimat,

 _'Sis yang ini masih?'_

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Joonmyun untuk mendapat balasan _. Fast respond_ juga, pikirnya.

' _ **Masih kak. Mau? :)'**_

Jari jemarinya menari di atas _keypad_ untuk membalas,

 _'Tapi itu ori bener kan?'_

 _ **'Ori kak, dijamin. Kalo gak ori uang kembali kok :).'**_

Joonmyun memandangi layar selama beberapa waktu, sebelum mengetik balasan kembali,

 _'Cod an bisa sis?'_

 _._

Ting!

.

 _ **'Bisa kak, tapi maaf untuk cod an cuman bisa di depan fisip sama sekitaran kampus SNU aja kak, hehe. Gimana?'**_

 _'Wah kebetulan, satu fakultas. Nggak perlu jauh jauh juga.'_

 _._

kemudian Joonmyun menambahkan, mantap untuk tetap membeli di online shop ini,

.

 _'Ya udah sih, di depan fisip aja gimana?'_

 _ **'Oke siap kak. Mau cod an kapan?'**_

Pemuda korea itu memberi balasan secepatnya,

 _'Besok gimana? Soalnya sepatunya keburu dipakai.'_

 _ **'Besok bisa kak. Jam 11, kakak bisa?'**_

 _'Bisa sis, jam 11 ya.'_

 _ **'Sip deh, makasih kak :D'**_

.

.

.

Joonmyun mengerjap, kelopak matanya membuka menutup untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya lampu yang menghantam dari atas langit-langit kamar.

Bias-bias mentari yang menyelinap masuk melalui gorden pun mulai terasa panas menyentuh kulit. Joonmyun menggeliat di balik selimutnya, meregangkan kedua tangan dan kaki dan menggeram pelan.

Dia bawa tubuhnya yang masih sedikit kaku ke posisi duduk, satu tangan terangkat untuk mengusap wajah dan sudut matanya yang masih terasa lengket. Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya, mengerling ke arah meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur dan meraih ponselnya.

Joonmyun menyentuh layar, sebuah notifikasi dari chat line pun langsung muncul ke permukaan. Disana tertera, 'Kakak sudah sampai?' dari akun bernama **zyxzjs.** Bola mata Joonmyun membulat dan dia melirik ke arah jam dinding—pukul 10.58.

 _Matilah,_ dia lupa kalau dia ada janji COD.

Habisnya hari ini Joonmyun tidak ada kelas, jadi dia pikir, sekali-kali tidak apa apa lah bangun siang. Umpatan pamungkas meluncur sebelum Joonmyun bergegas bangkit dari kasur dan berlari ke kamar mandi, tidak lupa mengetikan balasan, _'Bentar sis lagi otw'_

Tidak ada waktu untuk mandi, jadi dia memilih untuk menggosok gigi saja. Joonmyun ini biasanya tipe orang yang on-time dan dia tidak enak kalau dia terlambat janjian dengan si penjual. Apalagi si penjual ini kan cewek juga, dia jadi tambah tidak enak.

Joonmyun meraih handuk di gantungan dan mengusap wajahnya yang sebelumnya dia basuh dengan air di wahstafel. Merapikan sedikit rambutnya, dia pun berlari keluar kamar mandi, menyambar _hoodie_ pikachu kuning yang bertengger di kursi meja belajar dan tak lupa ponselnya dari atas kasur. _Sebodo amat deh_ , yang penting pakai baju kan?

Joonmyun bergegas menuruni tangga, hampir saja bertabrakan dengan sang Mama dari arah dapur. Joonmyun nyengir minta maaf dan berlari menuju garasi, mengabaikan teriakan sang Mama yang heran dengan sebab anaknya lari-lari kesetanan.

Sementara Joonmyun di pintu garasi menimbang-nimbang sembari dia mengenakan sepatu buluknya, kalau pakai mobil nanti tambah telat. Kalau pakai motor dia lupa menyambar kuncinya dari dalam. Yang praktis ya pakai sepeda—kebetulan ada sepeda keranjang punya Mama-nya yang nangkring di sudut garasi. Toh jarak kampus dengan rumahnya tidak jauh-jauh banget kan?

Akhirnya dia sambar sepeda merah muda itu, menaikinya dan mengayuh secepat yang ia bisa ke arah kampus fakultasnya.

.

.

.

Joonmyun membehentikan sepedanya di depan taman fakultas fisip, tangan kanannya menjumput ponsel dari saku jaket untuk memberitahu si seller.

 _'Aku udah di depan taman fisip sis'_

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum jawaban datang,

 _ **'Aku juga udah di deket sini kak. Kakak pakai baju apa?'**_

 _'Aku pakai jaket kuning sis.'  
_

' _ **Yang pakai jaket pikachu ngejreng itu kak?'**_

 _'Iya.'_

 _ **'Yang naik sepeda keranjang pink agak norak itu?'**_

Joonmyun mengerutkan kening _._

 _Feeling_ -nya saja atau ini penjual emang niat ngejekin ya? tapi Joonmyun tetap berusaha membalas ramah,

 _'Iya sis.'_

 _ **'Oke kak. Aku jalan ke arah kakak.**_ _'_

Begitu balasannya, dan Joonmyun mendongakan kepala dari layar, kepala tergerak kesana kemari untuk mencari dimana kiranya sang penjual berada. Sejauh mata memandang dia tidak melihat ada seorang gadis yang berjalan ke arahnya—yang ada justru sosok seorang pemuda manis berkemaja _flannel_ biru tua dan— _tunggu_ , si pemuda itu memang berjalan ke arahnya—apa memang itu penjualnya? Tapi kok cowok?

Mungkin cuman kebetulan saja— _e-eh_ tapi dia benar jalan mendekat kesini kok, cuman dia juga yang satu-satunya berjalan ke arahnya—dan dia juga menenteng _goodie bag_ di tangannya. Mungkin hanya Joonmyun yang salah berasumsi bahwa si penjual adalah cewek, padahal bukan. _Tapi masa dia sih—_

...Eh tapi dia kok manis sih?

Sebelum Joonmyun tambah berlarut-larut dengan pikirannya, lengkungan senyum hangat dari sang pemuda menyambutnya. Joonmyun dibuat terpesona sesaat _, astaga_ kenapa jantungnya berdetak diluar kendali? Ya kali, dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Kakak yang mau beli sneaker kan?"

Joonmyun mengerjap, lalu berdehem, berusaha mentralisir panas yang menjalar ke wajah,

"I-iya. Kamu yang jual sneaker?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi, dan _ya ampun,_ Joonmyun baru tahu dia punya _dimple._ "Iya kak. _By the way_ ini _sneaker_ -nya."

dia menyerahkan _goodie bag_ di tangannya kepada Joonmyun, yang diterima dengan gerakan kaku. Joonmyun mengambil dompet dari saku celana dan menyerahkan beberapa lembaran uang kepada si penjual yang diterima dengan ramah.

Transaksi selesai dan Joonmyun tinggal pulang saja. Tapi entah kenapa Joonmyun belum rela, jadi dia mencoba mengajak berbasa-basi.

Kenapa dia baru tahu manusia seunyu ini satu fakultas dengannya?

"Kamu anak fisip juga?"

Yixing mendongak, ekpresi terkejut terlukis di wajahnya, namun segera terganti oleh senyuman kecil yang menggores bibir, "Iya kak, aku anak ilkom. Kalau kakak?"

"Aku anak administrasi negara," Joonmyun balas tersenyum, "Kok aku baru lihat kamu ya?"

"Mungkin karena aku tipe mahasiswa kuliah-pulang kak, jadi nggak terlalu eksis di kampus," dia tertawa kecil. Dada Joonmyun ikut menghangat ketika dia mendengar suara tawa itu mengudara.

Joonmyun terlalu terpesona, sampai-sampai dia tak sadar Yixing sudah mengulurkan tangan,

"—Kak?"

"E-eh iya?"

Yixing tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Nama kakak siapa? Aku Zhang Yixing."

Joonmyun buru-buru menjabat tangan itu "Aku Kim Joonmyun," – _tangannya lembut, eh._

"Kakak angkatan 2015 juga ya? Kalau gitu aku panggil Joonmyun saja tidak apa apa?"

"Tidak masalah,"—Joonmyun tersenyum, suara Yixing ketika memanggil namanya terasa begitu menyenangkan di telinga.

"Ah _Joonmyun,_ maaf. Aku duluan ya, aku harus pulang. Busnya sudah datang," katanya sembari menunjuk ke arah halte. "Terima kasih juga sudah membeli _ge,_ semoga jadi langganan."

Yixing membungkuk sebentar dan melambai kecil ke arahnya, sebelum kemudian berlari ke tempat pemberhentian bus.

Joonmyun membalas lambaiannya dan berseru, _'Sampai jumpa lagi!_ ' matanya sama sekali tak lepas dari Yixing yang berlari-lari sampai akhirnya menghilang ketika dia masuk ke dalam bus.

Joonmyun merengut, tahu begitu tadi dia bawa motor atau mobil jadi dia bisa menawari Yixing pulang, daripada membawa sepeda keranjang yang _girly_ sekali begini. Kalau tahu penjualnya macam begitu juga, dia tadi tidak akan mau pakai jaket _pikachu_ -nya yang sama sekali tidak menampakkan aura ketampanan Joonmyun. Turun kasta sudah dirinya di mata Yixing.

Helaan nafas sedih keluar dari bibir. Joonmyun meletakan _goodie bag-_ nya di keranjang depan dan mengayuh sepedanya untuk pulang ke rumah, sembari berharap-harap dia bisa bertemu Yixing lagi secepatnya.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu, acara _dis natalies_ telah Joonmyun lewati. Joonmyun mengunggah sebuah foto dirinya, mengenakan _sneaker_ barunya yang ia beli dari online shop Yixing, ke akun instagram pribadinya. Dia membubuhkan _caption_ , _'Nggak nyesel beli disini. Pelayanannya nggak mengecewakan. Penjualnya fast respon, ramah, baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin beribadah dan rajin menabung. Beli sneaker disini aja ya gaes. Dijamin suka. Click for detail._ '

Postingannya itu mendapat ribuan like, dan ada salah satu temannya berkomentar,

 _ **kimjongdaeswag**_ : _Joonmyun, sebenernya kamu promosi barangnya atau seller-nya sih?_

Joonmyun memilih mengabaikan komentar Jongdae, sampai akhirnya—yang ditunggu, _**unicornparadise**_ —Yixing—ikut mengomentari,

 _ **unicornparadise:**_ _Makasih testinya Joonmyun-ah ^^_

 _ **jooniekim:**_ **unicornparadise,** _Sama sama Yixing :)_

 _ **kimjongdaeswag:**_ _Jahat komenku gak dibales :((((((_

Joonmyun masih mengabaikan.

.

.

.

Joonmyun lesu. Sudah seminggu berlalu dan Joonmyun masih tidak berpapasan dengan Yixing, padahal mereka satu fakultas. Entah kenapa.

Kata orang, mungkin memang belum jodohnya.

Tapi Joonmyun masih menolak, orang manis seperti itu jangan gampang dilepas.

Jadi Joonmyun terpaksa menggunakan satu-satunya cara untuk bisa bertemu dengan Yixing, tanpa kelihatan terlalu _desperate_ —dengan modus membeli _sneaker_ lagi.

Iya, nyatanya memang masih keliatan desperate sih.

Tapi namanya juga usaha.

Setelah memantapkan hati, Joonmyun pun memberanikan diri mengechat Yixing lewat akun sebelumnya.

' _Hai,'_

Sudah keburu kekirim, dan Joonmyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mana ada orang yang ingin berbelanja ngechat dengan ' _Hai'_ seperti itu?

 _Nggak banget._

Namun sebelum dia sempat berlarut-larut menyalahkan diri, balasan dari seberang pun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

' _ **Hai Joon;)'**_

Joonmyun menggigit bibir untuk menahan senyum yang mendesak keluar. _Dia ingat namaku, dan omg dia pakai flirty emot._

' _Hai Yixing. Aku mau beli sepatu lagi nih, bisa kan?'_

' _ **Bisa banget. Kamu mau sepatu yang mana?'**_

Joonmyun mengirim screenshot sepatu yang tadi sempat diambilnya dari katalog Yixing dan mengirimkannya ke obrolan. Kali ini dia memilih sepatu dengan warna pilihannya sendiri, sepatu berwarna dominan ungu dan putih sebagai alasnya, sementara di badan sepatu sendiri terdapat motif geometric yang unik di mata Joonmyun.

' _Itu Xing.'_

' **S** _ **uka warna ungu ya?'**_

' _Ya begitulah ^^'_

' _ **Sama Joon, aku juga hehe.'**_

 _Memang jodoh nggak kemana_ , Joonmyun mengamini.

' _Ready stock kan?'_

' _ **Ready kok. Mau COD-an di tempat kemarin?'**_

' _Iya disitu aja, kapan kita bisa ketemuan?'  
'Typo. Maksudku, COD an :)' _

_**'Joonmyun, kau** **lucu deh XD'  
'Besok aku bisa :).' **_

' _Oke besok ya kita ketemuan :* '  
'Maaf salah emot. Maksudku :) '_

Beberapa saat kemudian Yixing mengirimkan sticker peluk.

.

Joonmyun benar-benar berharap, pelukan si _seller_ nggak cuman sekedar via sticker.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang sama kedua manusia adam itu berdiri, Joonmyun menenteng _goodie bag_ sementara Yixing mengenggam beberapa lembar uang won di tangan. Joonmyun beralih menyampirkan _goodie bag-_ nya ke stang.

Kali ini dia memutuskan untuk membawa motor, karena sejujurnya motor memang lebih modus _-able_ ketimbang mobil, fyi saja.

"Habis ini mau kemana?" Joonmyun memberanikan diri bertanya.

Yixing memasukan lembaran uangnya ke dalam saku celana sebelum menjawab, "Aku mau pulang sih, ini mau sekalian ke halte depan nunggu bis. Sudah tidak ada kuliah juga soalnya."

Joonmyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Mau aku anterin pulang?"

"—Eh?" Yixing terkejut, tentu saja. Ini bukanlah hal yang lumrah terjadi selama dia COD-an dengan pembeli. Serius customernya ini menawarinya pulang bersama?

Joonmyun yang peka pada ekpresi terkejut Yixing menjelaskan, "Kebetulan kan aku bawa motor, dan kelihatannya busmu juga belum datang—" tapi kemudian dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi kalau nggak mau nggak apa apa sih. Aku nggak maksa."

 _Plis. Plis. Plis. Plis. Plis. Plis. Mau dong—_

kini gantian Yixing yang dibuat menggigit bibir, "Benar tidak merepotkan?"

"Benar."

Yixing masih agak ragu tampaknya, "Tapi aku tidak bawa helm."

"Tidak apa apa, santai saja," Joonmyun kemudian mulai menstarter motornya, dan kembali memakaikan helmnya yang tadi sempat disampirkannya di spion. Dia mengerling ganteng ke arah Yixing yang masih berdiri di samping motor,

" _So..._ mau bareng?"

Yixing mengangguk patah-patah, lalu naik ke belakang kemudi. Joonmyun bisa merasakan jari-jemari mencengkram sisi jaketnya—kali ini dia pakai jaket kulit, bukan jaket pikachu lagi, pelis.

Joonmyun berdoa dalam hati, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk meraih jari-jari itu dan melingkarkannya di perutnya, membuat Yixing secara tidak langsung mendekapnya dari belakang.

Ya tidak apa-apalah, modusnya dimaksimalkan sekalian.

Kemudian terdengar suara Yixing dari arah belakang yang berkata,

"Nanti jangan modus ya Joon, jalannnya jangan di rem rem."

Joonmyun _sweatdrop._

Ngapain juga di rem rem, toh Yixing juga bukan cewek. Joonmyun mau menang banyak dari mananya?

Joonmyun menghela nafas.

.

 _Hah, untung unyu kamu, Xing._

.

.

.

Pertemuan mereka pun berlanjut via COD.

Joonmyun beberapa kali membeli _sneaker_ lagi di online shop Yixing, walau sebenarnya dia juga tidak begitu butuh sneakernya amat.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya koleksi jualan Yixing juga keren-keren kok. Yah, itung-itung untuk tambahan koleksi sebenarnya. Sekali-kali memanjakan diri sendiri tidak apa-kan?

Memang ya, segaris lurus. Jualannya saja keren, yang jual apalagi.

Joonmyun berpikir bahwa COD adalah satu-satunya cara agar mereka bisa bertemu, Joonmyun masih gengsi dan terlalu malu untuk terang-terangan naksir.

Dan selama pertemuan mereka itulah, Yixing dan Joonmyun menjadi semakin dekat, keduanya sering berbagi cerita lewat ajakan modus Joonmyun untuk makan siang atau pulang bersama.

Yixing juga menunjukan sinyal-sinyal positif, Joonmyun kadang memergoki Yixing tersenyum malu ketika tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan, atau tersipu ketika Joonmyun membalas senyumnya.

Yixing juga menceritakan banyak hal, dari dia yang merindukan keluarganya di China, terutama _baba, mama_ dan gege-nya, sampai Yixing yang akhirnya memutuskan berjualan online untuk menyambung hidup dan tambahan uang jajan sementara dia menempuh pendidikan di negeri orang.

Dan melalui cerita Yixing itulah, Joonmyun makin dibuat jatuh cinta.

Dan Joonmyun sadar, dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam.

.

.

.

"Joon, makan malam dulu," panggil Mamanya dari ambang pintu pada sang putera yang sedang asyik bermain counter strike di computer, tangannya bergerak lincah menekan mouse dan keyboard.

"Iya Ma, bentar lagi." Joonmyun menjawab tak acuh.

Sang Mama mengerutkan kening dan melangkah masuk ke kamar sang anak. Helaan nafas meluncur dari bibir wanita baya itu melihat keadaan kamar Joonmyun yang memang sering tidak karuan itu. Mamanya berjongkok, menjumputi beberapa buku yang berserakan di bawah meja, dan mengerutkan kening untuk kedua kalinya ketika dia menemukan tumpukan sepatu di sisi tempat tidur,

"Joon, sneaker sebanyak ini mau dibuat apa?"

Joonmyun mempause gamenya dan menoleh ke arah sang Mama, nyengir kuda, "Ya dipake lah, Ma."

"Beli dimana?"

"Online, Ma."

Sang Mama menatap anaknya dengan sanksi, "Apa ini nggak terlalu banyak?'

Sebelum Joonmyun sempat menanggapi, Kris menyambar dengan kurangajarnya dari ambang pintu, "Junmen pingin modusin yang jual aja, tante. Makanya ngajakin COD an terus."

Sang Mama menatap anak semata wayangnya dalam-dalam, alis terangkat,

"Mama nggak nyangka anak Mama ternyata se _-hopeless_ itu."

Joonmyun merah padam, dia melempar satu sneakernya ke arah Kris yang sudah ngakak keras-keras di luar kamar dan berteriak.

"AWAS YA PISAU CUKURMU AKU PAKAI BUAT POTONG BULU KETEK BARU TAU RASA." .

.

.

.

Kali ini Joonmyun akan COD-an dengan Yixing untuk yang terakhir kali.

Dia memantapkan diri bahwa dia tidak akan memodusi Yixing lewat jalur COD lagi. Joonmyun berjanji akan lebih jantan dan agresif untuk mendapatkan Yixing.

Pemuda korea itu berpakaian rapi, terbalut oleh kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru laut yang berpadu dengan celana krem muda, tampak simple namun elegan.

Berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya, entah kenapa kali ini Yixing meminta untuk COD-an di depan sebuah _cafe_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari kampus daripada di depan taman fisip seperti biasanya. Joonmyun menyanggupi saja, toh dia juga tidak keberatan.

Yixing akhirnya datang, dan seperti biasa, transaksi pun berjalan. Mumpung sedang berada di depan cafe, Joonmyun pun berinisiatif untuk mengajak Yixing masuk ke dalam, sekalian kencan juga, pikirnya.

"Xing, mau makan ke dalem?"

Yixing yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan ponselnya akhirnya mendongak. "Eum... kayaknya enggak dulu deh _._ Soalnya aku udah ada janji,"

Kening Joonmyun berkerut tak suka, "Sama siapa—"

 _"Yixing-er!"_

Sebuah suara dari balik punggung Joonmyun mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

Joonmyun berbalik dan Yixing tersenyum sumringah.

"Ah itu dia. Aku permisi dulu ya, Joonie _._ Sampai ketemu lagi!" Dia melambai ceria pada Joonmyun dan melemparnya sebuah senyum lebar, sebelum Yixing berlari ke pelukan lelaki yang memanggilnya barusan.

Kedua lelaki itu mendekap satu sama lain dengan eratnya di trotoar jalan.

Joonmyun menatap nelangsa, terutama ketika lelaki tinggi itu menundukan kepala untuk mencium kening Yixing, yang dibalas oleh suara tawa _melodius_ Yixing dan cubitan di pinggang.

 _Mereka serasi sekali._

Sungguh, Joonmyun lebih memilih ditampar d _sneaker_ daripada melihat pemandangan di depannya saat ini.

Yah, dia patah hati.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian kemarin membuat Joonmyun menyimpulkan bahwa Yixing sudah punya pacar.

Realisasi itulah yang akhirnya mendorong Joonmyun untuk menyerah. Yah, tidak baik merebut apa yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain kan?

Tapi tetap saja mengikhlaskan itu berat.

Joonmyun masih tidak rela, dan itu semua membuat Joonmyun jadi murung selama beberapa hari, bahkan Kris dan Mamanya pun jadi ikut khawatir melihat perubahan mood Joonmyun yang tiba tiba saja _down._

Malamnya ketika Joonmyun sedang mengerjakan kesimpulan makalah di laptopnya, ponselnya berdenting. Joonmyun meraih benda elektronik itu dan membuka line.

 _Dari Yixing._

Yixing ternyata sedang mengirimkan katalog jualannya ke ruang obrolan, Joonmyun hanya membuang nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk _read_ saja dan tidak menghiraukannya.

Selang selama beberapa saat, tanpa diduga Yixing ngechat personal.

' _ **Malam Joonie ^^**_ **'**

Joonmyun mendadak sumringah, tapi senyum merekah di wajahnya luntur seketika.

 _Tidak_ , dia tidak boleh merasa senang.

Dia mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa jika dia berdekatan dengan Yixing lagi, niat _move on-_ nya bakal hancur berantakan.

Jadi Joonmyun tidak menggubrisnya, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya di laptop.

Pesan Yixing malam itu pun berakhir dengan kata _read,_ tanpa balasan apapun.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak Joonmyun hanya membaca pesan Yixing.

Dan entah takdir seperti ingin memainkannya atau bagaimana, ketika Joonmyun memang sedang berniat menghindari Yixing, justru mereka sering tak sengaja berpapasan di gedung fakultas.

Di perpustakaan, di koridor, di kantin, sampai di parkiran, Joonmyun pasti melihat Yixing, entah sendiri atau bersama teman-temannya. Yixing juga sebenarnya menyadari keberadaannya, namun Joonmyun sudah buru-buru kabur sebelum Yixing sempat mendekat, bahkan mengucap sepatah katapun.

Joonmyun jadi merasa bersalah.

Entah hanya ilusi matanya saja atau bukan, Joonmyun sempat beberapa kali menangkap raut sedih Yixing ketika dia berbalik untuk menjauh dari lelaki China itu. Tapi... dia tidak mungkin mendekati Yixing lagi kan?

Dia tidak mau jadi perusak hubungan orang lain.

Lagipula Yixing salah juga, kenapa sejak awal tidak bilang kalau dia sudah punya pacar sebelum memberi harapan palsu padanya?

Atau jangan jangan memang dianya saja yang kegeeran.

 **Ting**

Joonmyun berjengit tepat saat denting familiar notifikasi line itu bergaung di kamarnya yang sunyi. Dia mengusap layar, sebuah chat dari Yixing terpampang disana.

 _ **'Joon?'**  
_

Begitu bacanya. Joonmyun menutup kolom chat, tidak berniat untuk membacanya sama sekali. Namun ternyata Yixing belum mau menyerah,

 **'Joonmyun,** _ **aku ngadain give away lho dan selamat kamu jadi salah satu pemenangnya. '**_

Joonmyun mendudukan diri di tempat tidur, jujur agak terkejut. Perasaan dia tidak pernah mengikuti _event give away_ Yixing tapi kok dia bisa menang? Ah, tapi coba saja.

Dia akhirnya mengetikan balasan, untuk yang pertama kali selama 4 hari ini dia membisu.

 _'Eh benarkah? Dapet sepatu gratis?'_

Yah, walaupun dia memang sedang menjauhi Yixing, tapi kalau dapat sepatu gratis, siapa yang mau menolak?

' _ **Akhirnya kamu bales chat juga :"D '**_

Hati Joonmyun berdesir membaca kalimat itu. Apa Yixing seberharap itu mendapat balasan darinya?

' _ **Iya Joon, sepatu gratis buat kamu :)'  
'Hadiahnya aku kasih lusa gimana. Ketemu di taman fisip seperti biasa?'**_

Joonmyun menuliskan balasan singkat,

' _Ok.'_

 _ **'Oke, sampai jumpa disana ^^'**_

 _ **.**_

Joonmyun tidak membalasnya lagi.

.

.

.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu semenjak kurang lebih dari 5 hari mereka tidak pernah bicara lagi. Wajar jika Joonmyun merada gugup setengah mati. Dia takut pertahanan yang selama ini dia tata rapat akan runtuh begitu dia melihat Yixing.

Aduh, ini benar-benar ide yang buruk.

Seharusnya dia tidak kesini saja, bodohnya dia yang mengiyakan saja demi sepatu gratis.

Joonmyun mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana, baru saja dia akan menekan tombol send pada Yixing dengan beralasan bahwa dia tidak bisa bertemu—yang berangsakutan justru sudah berjalan mendekat.

Joonmyun menegak ludah, _duh, kabur pun juga tidak sempat_.

Yixing melempar senyum kecil padanya, yang hanya dibalas Joonmyun dengan senyum segaris yang sama sekali nggak niat.

"Hai Joonmyun _,"_

"Hai,"

"Apa kabar?"

"Baik,"

Joonmyun mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya ke tanah beraspal, kebiasannya ketika sedang gugup.

Yixing menghela nafas diam-diam. Berulang kali Yixing mencoba mengajak Joonmyun berbicara panjang, lelaki itu hanya melengos dan menjawab singkat. Dugaannya benar, Joonmyun memang sedang mengindarinya. Terlihat dari sikapnya yang menjaga jarak, bicaranya yang irit dan seperlunya saja. Tentu Yixing menyadarinya.

"Kamu kenapa jadi dingin begini ke aku?" Yixing tidak tahan lagi. Dia sudak muak. Dia tidak nyaman dan dia merasa sedih melihat sikap jaga jarak Joonmyun begitu. "Aku ada salah ya? Kamu nggak suka sepatunya? Apa aku pernah buat salah? Atau sepatunya ada _defect_ makanya kamu marah sama aku, Joon?"

Yixing terlihat sangat sedih, Joonmyun jadi tak tega. Nyaris saja benteng pertahanan yang dia sudah susun rapi runtuh seketika. Tapi tidak, tidak boleh dia terhanyut suasana. Semua harus segera diakhiri.

Yixing mengehela nafas, bahunya melemas ketika tak ada balasan apapun dari Joonmyun, pria itu malah membuang muka ke arah lain.

Yixing bicara lagi, kali ini nada suaranya lemah, "Maaf ya _Joonmyun,_ kalau semisal aku melakukan kesalahan. Apapun kesalahan itu, aku minta maaf."

Lalu dia meraih tangan Joonmyun dan menyerahkan _goodie bag_ hadiah give away di tangannya ke tangan Joonmyun sebelum berbalik pergi, namun berhenti lagi.

Yixing berbalik badan sedikit, menatap Joonmyun melalui bahunya,

"Sebenernya _give away_ ini cuman jadi alasan biar aku bisa ketemu kamu aja, Joon _."_

Joonmyun hanya bisa memandangi punggung yang menjauh itu, genggamannya pada _goodie bag-_ nya mengerat hingga kuku jarinya memutih.

Perasaannya tak karuan.

.

.

.

Joonmyun tidak bisa tidur. Jam sudah menunjuk angka sebelas malam tapi dia bahkan tak bisa menutup mata atau membiarkan pikirannya tenang untuk sementara waktu.

Kejadian siang tadi dengan Yixing menghantui kepalanya, kata-katanya, raut wajah sedihnya— _semuanya,_ membuat Joonmyun bingung setengah mati mengenai apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan.

Joonmyun membuka pintu kamarnya yang mengarah pada balkon dan bersandar pada _railing_ , sementara satu tangannya mengenggam ponselnya erat-erat.

Sedari tadi kata hatinya mendorongnya untuk segera menghubungi Yixing dan menyatakan perasaannya, karena dari kata kata Yixing tadi siang... Joonmyun yakin, Yixing merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Tapi bagaimana jika tidak?

Bagaimana jika Joonmyun hanya salah paham?

Tapi semua tidak akan berakhir jika dia hanya terus terusan bertanya bagaimana jika dia tidak juag mengambil tindakan. Joonmyun harus mulai berani mengambil resiko.

Dan hal itulah yang akhirnya mendorong Joonmyun menekan tombol _call_ lewat _line,_ dia tidak berharap Yixing akan mengangkatnya saat itu juga. Lagipula ini sudah larut malam—

"Halo?"

Joonmyun hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya dari genggaman saat gendang telinganya disambut oleh suara lembut itu dari seberang.

Pikirannya blank seketika.

Sekarang Joonmyun jadi lupa ingin bicara apa. Joonmyun membersihkan tenggorokan dan memanggil, "Xing?"

"Ya Joonmyun?"

Joonmyun menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang memburu.

"Kamu nggak salah apa apa kok, sungguh."

"Lalu? Kenapa sikapmu berubah?"

Joonmyun menggigit bibir, kepalanya tertunduk. Ada jeda beberapa waktu sebelum Joonmyun mau bersuara lagi,

"Aku nggak mau ngambil apa yang sudah jadi punya orang lain Xing." ujarnya dengan nada suara lemah.

"Ha? Maksudnya?" justru nada sarat akan kebingungan Yixing mengalun dari seberang.

Joonmyun menghela nafas, "Kamu udah punya pacar kan?"

"Pacar?"

"Yang kemarin meluk kamu di depan cafe itu loh, yang cium kening juga?" Joonmyun mengernyit, bahkan kalimat itu terasa begitu pahit untuk diucapkan di lidah.

"Oh," Yixing tertawa kecil yang membuat Joonmyun mengerutkan kening dalam, "Itu gege kok."

"Apa?"

"Iya dia gegeku dari China, kan aku udah pernah cerita. Dia lagi jengukin aku ke Korea," timpal Yixing.

"Kok pake cium kening segala?"

"Dia dasarnya orangnya _touchy_ sih. Terus kami juga sudah lama nggak ketemu, jadi ya gitu deh. Agak berlebihan kalau lagi kangen-kangenan. Kamu jangan salah paham,"

Joonmyun megap megap, "Jadi beneran bukan pacar?"

"Bukan."

"Berarti kamu nggak ada yang ngisi?"

"Maksudnya?"

"M-maksudku, single gitu?"

"Single, Joonie _."_

Lengkungan senyum mau tak mau mulai memaksa merambat ke bibir Joonmyun, _yessssssss._

"Eum, Xing?"

"Ya?"

"Hadiah give away-nya bisa dituker nggak?"

Nada Yixing berubah khawatir, "...Kenapa? Kamu _nggak_ suka sneakernya ya?"

"Enggak, aku cuman mau tukar aja."

"Kamu mau tukar apa?"

"Kalo hadiah _give away-_ nya dituker dengan ngedate sama aku, kamu mau?"

Ada jeda yang sangat panjang, keheningan melanda mereka.

Joonmyun panik. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak seagresif itu dulu, lagipula mereka juga baru ketemu beberapa kali ka—

"Maaf Joonmyun, nggak bisa."

Joonmyun murung.

Tuh kan.

"Tapi kalau dituker sama kamu jadi pacarku sih, bisa. Aku nggak suka yang setengah setengah."

Ada jeda lama.

.

Dan detik selanjutnya, jeritan _manly_ Joonmyun pun bergaung seantero rumah,

.

"WOY JOONMYUN. JANGAN TERIAK TERIAK."

"KAU JUGA TERIAK TERIAK!"

"TAPI KAU YANG BERISIKKKK—"

"SURUH SIAPA DENGERIN—"

"WOY—"

" **DIAMMMM.** KALIAN BERDUA SAMA SAMA BERISIK, TAHU!"

"M-MAAF TANTE, JOONMYUN DULUAN YANG MULAAAAI!"

.

 **end.**

* * *

Iya ini gaje banget :"D HAMPIR 5K EBUSET WKWKW. Terinspirasi dari saya yang habis COD sama mas-mas ganteng :""") ASDFGHJKL, MAS AQU PADAMUUUH. Terus aku kangen nulis sulay :"))))) Maaf ya ficnya berantakan banget. Semoga ada yang suka, dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca.

Kalo sempat bolehlah memberi secuil _review_ :3 TERIMA KASIH, MUAH.


End file.
